


Knight by Night

by TotalFanFreak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Locations, Multi, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, implied crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: People seem to change during the times of the day. And with each passing one you seem to get closer to a certain redneck.





	1. Atlanta Survivor Camp

**Knight by Night Pt. 1**   
**[Not sure what I was thinking when writing this, I know I got to get on other fics soon, but I wanted to do a drabbles plus on AO3 it’ll be my 50th fic and I was kind of doing a little dance on it. This will be Daryl/ Reader multishot…I wanted something to pass through the locations or something like that – it will be M. I made it with a twist though, a crazy, messed up twist…bonus points if you figure it out beforehand.]**

Atlanta Survivor Camp:

You yawned before opening your eyes, and you knew from how dark it was that you overslept. Clamoring out of the sleeping bag you hopped off the floor to change your clothes. It was hot, too fucking hot; it shouldn’t be this muggy with the sun down. But as the time kept passing you figured that was how the south was. You liked the people, the scenery was beautiful, but the sweltering heat always had you longing for home.

“Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say good night?”

You smiled, rolling your eyes. “Always funny, Amy. Everything okay today?”

She shrugged. “The same, except…”

You strapped your knife on, glancing back at her when you went to tie on your shoes. By Amy’s darting eyes and swaying something happened.

“What’s the matter? Did someone get hurt?”

Her brows rose. “No, nothing like that, Glenn and I thought it’d be a good idea to give you a warning.”

“Where is Glenn?”

Stepping out of the RV you were further immersed in the heat, though the smell of burning wood coming from the middle of camp was pleasant. The sky had turned to navy, some stars beginning to twinkle with barely enough pink drifting down the mountains. Making your way to the various chairs and logs you and Amy plopped yourselves down next to the young man.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Glenn shrugged, taking a huge bite from the skewered meat he held. “Thought you could use the sleep, you scavenged the whole night before.”

“Here you go, hon.”

Startled you turned to see Carol holding a plate out to you. “Thanks, I’m sorry I didn’t help cook, someone decided to let me be tardy.”

Glenn sputtered, talking around the food in his mouth. “This is what I get for being nice?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Glenn.”

Looking sheepish he nodded to the older woman. “Yes, ma’am.”

You nudged Glenn’s side. “Thank you for letting me sleep, I do appreciate it. I just want to pull my own weight around here. All you He-Men think you do everything, like to prove otherwise.”

“We do not.”

“Do too.”

“Not.”

Amy chimed in with you. “Too.”

You both giggled, Glenn feigning exasperation with you both.

“Amy said you both had a warning for me…very ominous.”

He shifted in his seat, looking back to his food. “Not really a warning, per se, we got a few newcomers to the camp. Just want you to be careful.”

You looked around the camp, counting the same number of tents as the night before. Amy pulled your arm.

“They set up their camp down that way.”

Squinting your eyes as they were still adjusting to the diminishing light you made out smoke as a fire was being lit, a bump of what had to be a tent set up on the edge of the cliff.

“Why’re they down there?”

“Loners I guess. They weren’t too friendly, tried to say hi and one grunted while the other made a pass at me.”

You laughed. “Oh, God, Glenn why didn’t you wake me! I missed out – if they like to be alone, why’d they come here?”

“Safety in numbers? That’s all I could come up with, not going to complain about it. They brought us food already.”

You realized what you had been shoveling in your mouth wasn’t fish. “Oh.”

“Hunters. I like them fine as long as they stay down there.”

Aghast, you scoffed. “Wow, Glenn, I never thought I’d see you be the unfriendly one, Walsh or me usually take that role.”

“They keep calling me Chinese. I told them I’m not, I’m freakin’ Korean!

You pinched his cheek. “Of course you are. Look at this face it’s too kawaii to not be Korean.”

He tried to look mad, failing, as a grin tugged his face. “That’s Japanese.”

“Still think it applies.”

One by one they started leaving you. Lori, Miranda and Carol going first to usher their kids to bed. Glenn and Amy always tried to stay up as long as they could with you but ended up succumbing to the night and going to bed. With that it was down to you and Dale who was dozing in the lawn chair on his RV. You stoked the fire, making sure it kept going to give you some help in the dark but low enough it wouldn’t attract much attention. You gathered the laundry that had been left out for the night; dirty clothes were never ending here – the ladies doing the bulk in the daytime with you doing what was left at night. You needed to check your traps too, so you headed towards the water with the basket on your hip. Going past you thought about seeing if the inhabitants of the new tent had anything that needed tending but with it so late you decided not to. You settled to tell them you’d be glad to take care of their clothes before you went to sleep.  
Setting the clothes in the water you put some dish soap on the stains, scrubbing the spot before allowing them all to soak, going to fold the clothes that were dry from the day. You climbed back up setting the clothes outside the designated tent, a rock on top to keep them in place. The net trap you had in the lake didn’t have much in it, so you repositioned it, praying it would have a better haul when you came back. With your penlight you ventured through the woods, checking the snare traps you had laid out near the camp. Only two had caught anything, but every one of them was missing the tiny bit of bait you used.

“Damn, animals are getting smarter.”

A small rabbit and a squirrel, to feed over twenty people. Besides the mushrooms Lori could find there wasn’t a lot of vegetation in the woods to find, so a stew seemed to be out. It would be hard but maybe you could talk everyone in letting you borrow a vehicle to go on a run soon. You didn’t like the idea of anyone coming with you, but they knew you were smart, and fast so hunger and need for supplies could be in your favor to let you go. You were heading back to the quarry when you heard twigs snapping near you. You halted, hearing silence, a walker wouldn’t have paused whatever made that was either animal or human. Turning behind slowly, you tried to see if anything caught your eye when it didn’t you pushed back forward.

“Hell ya think yur goin’?”

It wasn’t that it was human that scared you, but that it was unfamiliar. Gruff and pissed off – male for sure.

“I’m going back to my camp…what about you?”

Peering over your shoulders you searched again, the man coming from behind a thatch of branches.

“Didn’t see ya up there before, how I know ya ain’t lying and tryin’ ta steal something?”

Your eyes usually did well in the dark, but with the figure so far away you couldn’t make him out.

“You’re the new guys aren’t you, the hunters?”

The man didn’t reply, and your shoulders slumped. “If you have to you can ask Dale or Glenn in the RV. You know the one you keep calling a Chinaman.”

He came up to you then, dirty pale skin that was starting to tan coming in view. “Come on then.”

Leading you back out to camp, you waited to follow him to the RV but was surprised when he started going the other way.

“Hey. I thought you needed to…confirm my identity.”

He hitched a crossbow on his shoulder before looking at you with what could be described as feline eyes. Slanted, calculating, daunting, and colored in an unnatural shade of blue.

“Ya wanna wake them up we can, ya know their names unless ya been stalkin’ them didn’t see how you’d know them otherwise.”

“Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt then. Since you’re awake if you need someone to I can mend and wash your clothes for you. I don’t mean to brag but I’m pretty good at getting out stains. Just leave them outside your tent before you go to bed and I’ll get to them.”

His stare was meant to intimidate, but when you wouldn’t drop your eyes he relented shaking his head without a word while heading for his tent.

“I’m Y/N, if you were curious.”

He didn’t give you his, instead narrowing his eyes at you and gestured to the woods.

“Only thing I’m curious about is how the hell yur stupid enough ta go off in there when it’s dark. Ya that suicidal?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m not. I can’t be out in the daytime, and it might not be twenty-twenty but I can see well in the dark. I can handle myself decently. So I take night shift. Let people rest while I do what I can, hence, why I don’t mind to do the laundry. It keeps my hands busy.”

The question was easy enough on his face, making you sigh.

“I have solar urticarial it’s not as severe as it could be but I still can’t –“

“The fuck’s that?”

Giving a pensive smile, you shrugged. “I’m allergic to the sun.”

* * *

 

He hadn’t believed that shit at first. How can someone be allergic to the goddamn sun? It was easy to see now; you refused to go to sleep after last night, walkers infesting the camp so now you dug graves with the Asian boy. And with the clouds dispersing the sun beat down harder and he could see the harsh red welts forming on your hands, splotches on your face, the hoodie you had put on to cover you making it worse as sweat gathered on the spots.

“Give me that thing and get inside.”

He reached for the shovel, but you twisted it out of his reach.

“Thank you, Daryl, but no. They were my friends and I want to do this for them.”

Damn stubborn streak pissed him off, any other woman here would’ve handed the damn thing over.

“Ya look like a damn lobster.”

You gave a tired laugh, wiping the excess sweat from your face with a sleeve. “But a cute one right?”

He snorted. “No such thing as a cute lobster.”

The smile you flashed had his ears burning. “I’m from the north and I can tell you that’s not true.”

Yeah, he knew you were a damn Yankee, something Merle had loved to tease you over before he was gone. You hadn’t minded it either. He couldn’t help but stare at you as you continued working. Why the hell were you so nice to everyone? You had bitchy moments like the rest of them, but still you were nice. The only ones in camp to come over and ask if they needed anything, to see if they’d join the rest for supper, to see how they were. It was weird, and he waited the first week for you to come out and ask what you really wanted from them but it never came. Then Merle was gone, you continued to come over, but without his crude remarks to make you laugh it was mostly polite conversation and ill-timed smiles. But Daryl had started coming out more at night, claiming Dale’s old ass wasn’t doing any good falling asleep on everyone. He didn’t sleep much anyways. And one night he caught your attention while he was cleaning his arrows.

“What’re you doing?”

There wasn’t revulsion in your tone, nothing to say he was doing something wrong and you decided to judge him. Usually whenever you asked something he could hear the fascination inside, curiosity making the awkwardness fade.

“Fixin’ the carbon shaft so I can reattach the fletching to it.”

“May I help?”

“Ya ain’t got laundry to do?”

He wanted to hate that laugh, hated it more that he didn’t. “There’s always laundry to do. But this looks fun, might come in handy to know too. If you’ll let me.”

He stopped the knife on the shaft, clicking his tongue at the genuine interest on your face. “Fine, sit yur ass down and don’t ask too many questions.”

“He’s bit! JIM’S BIT!”

Both of you turned towards the camp, Jacqui backing away from the older man. He looked him over; he could smell guilt on him.

“Show us.”

Jim refused and when he was held down he ran up to look seeing the huge chunk out of his side. He needed to be put down, before it spread. Before whatever shit that saliva had got to his brain.

Everyone kept saying how he was human and didn’t deserve to be killed; they wanted to treat the shit like the flu like popping a few pills would cure him. Gripping the pick he had he lunged for Jim, stopping when you flung yourself on the man. When he froze he heard a gun clicking behind him.

“We don’t kill the living.”

That was funny, real fucking funny. And he started to stampede off when you stopped him.

“I do agree with what you meant Daryl. It’s going to be bad for Jim. It’s – he’s going to rot from the inside out until there’s nothing left of him. But the way you went about it was wrong.”

“How the fuck was I –“

“It was hateful. You were doing it out of logic and fear of what could happen –“

“I ain’t afraid of no –“

“Jim’s a good man, and he shouldn’t have to be killed like that. People like him shouldn’t have to die feeling hated. No one deserves that Daryl.”

He chewed his tongue, picking up his pickaxe to return to the bodies. “Get yur ass inside before I throw ya in.”


	2. On the Way to the CDC

Knight by Night Pt. 1 ½  
On the Way to the CDC:

Death was the easiest and hardest thing in the universe. It was so easy to get killed, so many ways, so many causes, but it was so hard to allow it. No one wanted to die, no one wanted to go off into the unknown, and it was so hard for the people left behind, hard for them to let those people go. Seeing all the people get torn apart as you fought through the mob of walkers…it would be a lie to say it was the first time you saw something like that, but it hurt just as much if not more so. Amy was gone, and Andrea was devastated. That look of such abundant grief was all so familiar to you that you stayed away, having slid back into the RV before Andrea had finished burying her sister. Amy and Glenn had been the first friends you had allowed yourself to have since your family had been taken from your life. Now it was back to how it started, whittled down one by one. It’d go on until there was no one left. 

Pulling up the sheets Dale had found to cover the windows you threw off the stifling hoodie, able to breathe again as the sweat beaded and dried. It left you with the feeling you had played in the ocean. You didn’t want to cry, you hardly ever did to begin with, and that left you sliding on the floor next to the bed. Your face hurt, you knew you stayed out too long. You hadn’t put that much sunscreen on, wanting to stretch it until you found some more. Poor decision now that you knew it didn’t work. The corticosteroids you had were running low too, and without a book or something telling you the list of the ones you needed to look for your supply was going to deplete. You had aloe though; lots of it, and you slathered it on. The relief was minimal but it was enough to soothe the sting. You gave one of the throbbing bumps on your face a poke, praying they would go down and not blister.

“Y/N?”

You gazed at the door, while it cracked open. “Yeah, Glenn?”

“You okay?”

You nodded, solemn. “Yeah. It all just happened so quick, you know?”

He came in the room, taking a seat on the bed. “Yeah. I do.”

It was always hard and a little weird to think of everyone you had met, their life before, they all had families – people who loved them. You knew Glenn had parents, two older sisters. You tried to picture   
that, a little Glenn, if they were like your sister they would’ve used him like a doll. Dressing him up, tea parties, maybe putting makeup on him. And he lost that. All of you had lost a lifetime of memories in a split of a second. You leaned on his knee. It was never an issue with the two of you, the platonic realm of the friendship. It was like you could pretend you were family. 

“I wish I had been closer…to Amy. Maybe I could’ve helped her, and she wouldn’t –“

Be gone. Dead. Shot through the head.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done, Y/N. Fact is, I kinda thought you were…you know. We couldn’t find you for so long.”

“I’m sorry. There were so many, I tried to get them to follow through the woods to the traps. Not many did.”

“It was smart, and you did what you could.”

“Sure.”

You were both quiet for a while before Glenn cleared his throat. “Rick came up with the idea to head to the CDC. Someone there might be able to tell us something about all this. Maybe they can help Jim.”

You were going to sputter out something sarcastic but stopped seeing the expression on Glenn’s face, he had hope. He hadn’t seen what a person went through when they were bit. Didn’t know that it whatever rotted sludge is on the dead’s teeth rushes through the bloodstream and shuts the immune system down. An adult usually didn’t last a day, but you had seen it. Knew firsthand that a child could last up to three days, they’re immune systems in top condition trying to battle off the virus. But succumbing to it in the end. Yet you kept your mouth shut. If there was hope in them let them have it, there could be something there, supplies, a safe place to lie for a while. 

“Sounds good. Better than that damn fort Walsh wants to drag us to.”

“It’ll be closer anyways…um, I know you use it in here so, you know, you don’t…but the group needs to –“

You smirked. “Glenn just spit it out.”

“They want to put Jim in here. So he can rest.”

“Hey, if he doesn’t mind it a little dark then I’ll watch him. It’ll all be fine.”

Glenn smiled, perking up at your ease of the situation. “Right. Your right, everything’s going to work out. Something’s got to, doesn’t it? I’m going to let everyone know.”

You made sure everything was pinned up well, settling into the small stack of pillows on the floor. Sighing you reached into your knapsack – clothes, toothbrush, regular brush, odds and ends. But you found what you were looking for. It was a picture of you and Amy, taken when Glenn had snagged a Polaroid from a run. It had been late and she couldn’t sleep, both of you talking and working through the night. She had wanted to take the photo to commemorate her new friends. You both looked like shit from doing laundry and other chores, sweaty from the balmy air. Part of you wanted to hoard it for yourself but the other part knew Andrea might like to have it. You both knew this loss, but the greater one would be when the image of them would start to fade. You had been around your family every single day of your life, but without that constant, their faces, mannerisms, voices it all started to blur. Yes, you had some moments that you could recall so vividly but to forget a few pieces of them was like losing them all over again.

You would be asleep right now under different circumstances, but you were too wired from everything. After waiting several minutes your anxiety got the better of you so you went back outside to see what the holdup was. Exiting the RV the sun blinded you; God you needed to find another hat or something soon, some sunglasses would be nice. When your eyes stopped burning you were able to make out everyone in a circle near the cars, you made your over to them sure to make quick strides to ask what was happening and make a beeline back to the safety of the RV. 

“Something wrong?”

You had been waiting for the group to respond, not expecting the surly voice to come from behind. “Yeah, sumthin’s wrong, your dumbass’s back out here.”

You jumped, turning to see Daryl sweaty and bloody from burning and burying the dead. 

“I thought you guys were bringing Jim in to keep me company. None of you came so I was afraid something’s wrong.”

You saw Daryl begin to snarl when footsteps drew you to the other direction. It was the guy Glenn and them brought back the other day – Rick, Carl’s dad, Lori’s husband. The one who handcuffed Merle up, tried to go after him. He seemed like a decent man. Hell, he was a cop, but then again so was Walsh. Heard them say they worked together, good friends, so how decent was he when Walsh was such an asshole? 

“We’re about to load up soon, just affirming everything, saying goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

You searched their faces and landed on Miranda who gave a sad smile. 

“No.”

She reached out to you, pulling you into a hug. The older woman shorter than you but held that such maternal strength.

“It’s for the best, novia. It’s our time to find how our loved ones did.”

After wishing them luck, and saying goodbyes you felt yourself pulled from behind back to the RV. You saw Rick striding closer, hand going out. 

“Now listen, we can’t have that.”

It was Daryl pulling you, and in a moment you knew the sheriff thought he was hurting you. It made you laugh, Daryl could shoot a squirrel between the eyes, probably punch a guy’s head off, but he wasn’t an abuser. He’d let a girl beat him up before raising a hand. He reminded you of a dog you used to pass on your way to school growing up. It had been some kind of boxer breed, jumping up on his hind legs to stand against the fence, barking ferociously. All living things on some level could smell fear, and at nine you were aware of that. But you stood your ground, a trait you held onto even now, baby talking the dog as his ear went back in confusion. You brought him treats, keeping the soothing voice until the day he didn’t use the ferocious bark instead using one of eagerness. One day you came up, holding your hand out against the protests of your siblings while the dog sniffed your hand before giving a tentative lick. After that you were best friends. That old saying his bark’s worse than his bite seemed to adhere to Daryl just as well. 

“Can’t have what? None of you are gonna put her in there. Ya’ll just gonna leave her out ta burn to death.”

Rick didn’t understand, looking at you to explain. But Daryl speaking for you instead. 

“Look at her damn face; she can’t be out her that long.”

You flushed. You hadn’t cared about your appearance since this started, why should you? People were dying and coming back there was no time to give a shit how you looked. But having Daryl Dixon, filthy and sweaty usually not giving a shit about anything pretty much saying your face was horrendous enough to be used as an explanation it made you want to lock yourself in the bathroom to use the mirror. 

“It’s fine, Mr. Grimes. Daryl wouldn’t hurt us, and as much as it hurts to say he’s right. Just bang on the side of the RV if you guys need help or something.”

Rick nodded, eyes steady on you. “We will, I promise we won’t leave anyone out.”

You smiled in reply, seeing his honesty. You let Daryl drag you back inside, and you nearly sighed from the relief of the cover. 

“Thanks for calling me ugly out there, Dixon.”

“Didn’t call ya fuckin’ ugly. Yur face is all red and shit.”

You rubbed at the raised bumps on your cheek. “I know. I hate it. But I needed to do it.

He was staring at you, like he had something to say. When he wouldn’t let it out you spoke up.

“Wanted to thank you for doing it too, all the help you do…for staying.”

He was biting the inside of his cheek. If you had to take a guess, Daryl was nervous. 

“Don’t gotta thank me for that shit. Stayed cause I wanted to. Figured it was like ya said, we’re both out lookin’ for each other, end up bumping inta him sooner or later.”

You nodded. “I think you will.”

He started to leave before he turned back around. “I thought about what you were sayin’. Maybe I did do it wrong, I –“

He clamped his mouth shut. “I’d still want someone ta do it for me though. Merle had a stash here with him. Not much, but if Jim’s wantin’ to could help him. Help him fall asleep then, ya know…”

“I’ll ask him. That’s kind of you, Daryl. He can dream for a while before…He shouldn’t have to hurt so much.”

“I hear ya. Keep an eye on him though, just in case.”

You smiled, watching Daryl’s eyes cast to the ground before leaving the RV.


	3. CDC

**Knight by Night Pt. 2**

**CDC:**

Thanks to Daryl Jim’s passing had been peaceful. He had a struggle for a moment, not wanting his friends risking the loss of a bullet or the noise on him. But with enough assurance he had allowed himself to sleep. Everyone had helped to escort him out there, but you and Glenn had stayed. When Jim’s eyes closed, his breath slowing as the drugs began to stop his heart you had reached for the gun.

“God, Y/N. You don’t need to do that.”

It was soft, like he was afraid talking any louder would wake Jim up. The courtesy of it almost made you smile.

“How many people have you killed, Glenn?”

You knew the answer from the look on his face. “Exactly. I’ve had to do this before so there’s no point in anyone else’s hands having blood on them.”

You could tell he wanted to stop you again, but he didn’t, knowing in some way you were right. Everyone would be stained in the end, but there was no point in speeding it along. Laying Jim’s head in your lap, you stroked the remaining bits of sweat off his face before lining the barrel with his temple. Taking a deep breath, other face came in your mind causing an apology to spring from your mouth before squeezing the trigger. There wasn’t time to bury him, the sound already alerting more walkers to your presence. Hearing groans rumbling a ways off. In a hurry you both set to cover him with what you could find going back to the RV when it was done. You didn’t feel like talking after that, making your way past everyone to get inside to go wipe your hands clean. You buried yourself in Jim’s discarded sheets as you fell asleep you hoped somewhere your apology had been heard and you could be forgiven.

“Come on, girl, gotta move.”

You peeked out of the sheet cocoon, seeing Daryl crouched in front of you.

“What’s going on?”

Your mind wasn’t waking up, still part exhausted from staying up most of the day.

“Need to grab yur stuff and get inside. The doc wants ta lock us in.”

“The doc?”

“We’re at the CDC, Y/N, now get yur ass up before I haul ya in there without yur shit.”

You unwrapped yourself, feeling fuzzy but able to move. Following Daryl to the building with your knapsack you saw Rick waiting holding the door open for you both. You smiled at him.

“Guess the place wasn’t a dud, good call, sheriff.”

He gave a half smile to you, and you were able to see relief in his eyes to find somewhere safe. But getting in the building you felt it didn’t feel that way, you couldn’t put your finger to it, but seeing the empty halls and loud echoes of your footsteps in the enormous building it felt off. Joining the group you saw a man who had to be the doctor Daryl spoke of, the older blonde looking down at you as you came up.

“As I was telling your friends, the price of admission here will be a blood test. Are you willing to do that too before I close up?”

You shrugged. “Price of most things now are paid in blood, a few drops won’t matter here.”

You cringed at how cryptic you sounded, but the doctor only nodded turning behind to swipe a card through a keypad making metal grates to close down around you all. Following him down the hallway, you trailed off as he answered questions noticing all the vacant rooms. If everyone left, why didn’t he? Was he that single and alone that he didn’t care what happened? Entering what appeared to be a conference room, he excused himself to gather the supplies he’d need. Great. Now you were given time to psych yourself out over this. You never liked needles, or taking medicine, or doctors in general, but you were hoping to push through if it only meant a place to rest for a few days.

As the line moved, your stomach jumbled.

“S’wrong?”

Looking over your shoulder you glanced at Daryl. “Don’t like needles much.”

“Just take a second. Be over with.”

You nodded, wanting to take your mind off of it when Glenn went up – knowing you were next.

You gestured to the crossbow. “When are you going to teach me to shoot that?”

Daryl made a sound in his throat. “What makes ya think I’d do something stupid like that?”

“Could be fun, or helpful. I can shoot a regular bow pretty decently.”

You saw his jaw working while he eyed you. “That right?”

“Yeah, I wanted to be like Mulan.”

“Who the fuck’s that?”

“It’s a Disney movie.”

He huffed. “Don’t know if you took notice or not, but this ain’t no Disney movie, princess.”

You felt your nose wrinkle at the name, walking away to take your turn. “I’ve noticed, and don’t call me princess, Dixon.”

Why’d everybody have to be watching? You decided to look the other way as you felt the tourniquet being tied around your arm, the tight fit pinching your skin.

“I take it you’re not a fan of this?”

You smirked at the Jenner’s attempt to lighten things, turning to face him you were put off by the man’s eyes. You could tell from the way he smiled he was trying to make himself appear friendly but his eyes gave too much away. They were devoid of everything, no emotion whatsoever left in them. You realized he has given up. What that could mean for the rest of you here had you frightened.

You shook your head. “Not really.”

“A prick and a sting and it’ll be over. Would you mind if I took a look at your face?”

Before you could answer you felt the plunge of the needle embed itself under your skin making you wince.

“Why?”

“Photosensitivity, correct? We may have some things to help with that.”

Oh, shit. “I’d really appreciate that.”

“No problem. Be good on my end too, never seen a case up close before is it acute or –“

“Chronic, and if we’re going to get into questions, yeah, we’ve tried the therapy, yes I take the immunosuppressant and antihistamines, and yes it sucks.”

He chuckled and even that sound to you was hollowed out. “Okay then, I’ll show you the medications when we’re finished here.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Your arm kept burning but you held it in afraid of looking like a total wuss in front of everyone so when Jenner brought you to the cafeteria you went to hide in the kitchen with T-Dog. Glad to actually be able to help and take your mind off things. After scrounging in the woods having an abundance of ingredients was boggling. T-Dog suggested making spaghetti and you had set to work on the salad sneaking spices on the meat when he wasn’t looking. You didn’t know how long this would last and you’d like to taste something more than just salt and pepper. You mixed the butter seasoning with some of the chicken broth you found mixing it with garlic powder you slathered it on some bread before tossing it in the oven.

“What’d you do to the sauce, woman?”

You played innocent. “I didn’t do anything, Theodore.”

He put his hands on his hips, trying not to smile. “Come on now, can tell it tastes different than it had when I checked it last.”

“It taste bad?”

“I didn’t say that, but I know it wasn’t my work.”

“Eh, I’ll be nice and let you claim it. I’m going to start taking the other stuff out there and let you finish it up.”

Everyone was already laughing, and swapping stories from their lives before when you made it out there. Clapping commencing when they saw you had food for the table, T-Dog not far behind. You grinned feeling their cheer, and you could nearly pretend this was just a regular get together taking a seat next to Glenn.

“Have a drink, Y/N.”

Jacqui pushed a wine glass your way down the table.

“I don’t know.”

“Everyone’s having a glass tonight, sweetheart, it’s a time to rejoice. You smiled at Dale while he filled your glass feeling a little awkward. You weren’t opposed to drinking, but you never cared for wine. No, that was your mom’s preference, and when you were old enough to take a swig knew it wasn’t for you. But you accepted your glass gulping it down so the taste didn’t linger.

“It’s not a shot, Y/N.”

You let your teeth glide down your tongue, getting the remnants off it. “I just don’t care for wine.”

“Try some of this then, girlie.”

You blushed feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread, eyes brightening when Daryl came to put some whiskey in the glass.

“So there’s no tequila here then?”

He quirked a brow. “Didn’t take you for one ta like the hard shit.”

“And I didn’t know we were getting blotted tonight, but hey, may as well do it right.”

“Damn straight.”

He clinked the bottle to your glass, waiting til you brought to your lips to take a slug with you.

“Tastes better than the wine.”

It was then Carl had taken a sip that his parents let him have, coughing at the foul taste.

“That tastes nasty.”

You laughed, as his mom praised him. “Taste like grapes fermented in kerosene doesn’t it buddy?”

Shane smiled at you both. “Maybe you kids should be sticking to soda pop.”

Daryl shook his head, motioning to you and Glenn. “Like ta see how red these two can get. ‘Specially you Chinaman.”

Glenn rolled his eyes at the name, making you chuckle rubbing his arm. “I don’t know about him, but you guys have seen me red enough.”

Daryl took another drink from his bottle. “Looks fine ta me.”

You touched your cheek with one hand, taking the bottle from Daryl with the other. “Hoping the meds Jenner has can make the swelling go down.”

He nodded. “Good we’re here then, get ya to stock up.”

You had that exact idea in mind. “I will when we –“

You were cut off as Daryl’s hand reached out, one finger strumming down the bumps. Your eyes couldn’t leave his, watching the blue looking into yours as if he were searching for something.

“Didn’t mean it before ya know?”

“About what?”

“Thought I was callin’ ya ugly, wasn’t meaning to. Still pretty the way ya are.”

You felt like you couldn’t catch your breath at the statement. You’d never call yourself ugly, many people had complimented your looks before, many men had, you had took them for what they were never reading  
into them – never as flirting or something more. But this second you gave yourself a moment to ponder what could happen with this. The alcohol making it easy to loosen your tongue and say what you wanted.

“Thank you Daryl, I think you’re handsome the way you are too.”

He stiffened then, and you saw his eyes hardening wrenching his hand away from you.

“Drink up, girlie.”

With that he left you, dinner moving on, and Jenner showing you the infirmary.

* * *

 

 “Aint lookin’ too good, Chinaman.”

Daryl had found the young man propped against the wall, face in his arm like he had been shot.

“Will you quit calling me that? I’m Korean, I’ve told you over and over.”

“Whatever, ya wanting help or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, can’t really remember where my room is though.”

“Fuck sake’s, you that much of a lightweight you don’t remember where you’re supposed to go?”

Thankfully he knew and after putting his hands under Glenn he raised him off the floor. “Hey, I drunk plenty, YOU made me drink plenty. I was surprised Y/N could even walk with how much you guys put in her glass. Hell Rick was having a hard time walking when I saw him.”

“Where’d she go anyways?”

“With Jenner, needed stuff for her face.”

“Right, and why didn’t ya go with her? We don’t know that guy.”

“Why me? You could’ve gone.”

“She ain’t my woman.”

Glenn cackled, making him sag sideways. “She’s not mine either.”

“Could’ve fooled me, how much ya hang around her.”

“We’re friends man, besides easy to see who she likes with how much time she spends with you.”

Daryl felt the heat rising up his neck. “Don’t need ta be saying shit like that.”

“Why not? Like I said, we’re friends, I can tell by the way she looks at you that she does –“ Glenn started pulling away from his grip. “You not like her or something? I thought with how you…you need to tell her  
then, so it doesn’t hurt her.”

“Not gonna hurt her.”

Making it to the door, he flung it open to drop Glenn on the bed hearing the shower running he knew his roommate was here to see to him. “Go ta sleep, gonna feel like shit in the mornin’.”

“It’s okay…to feel something for her…won’t tell on you or anything.”

“Will ya shut up?”

Glenn had conked out before he heard him, Daryl hearing the snores from the Asian kid. He shook his head leaving, he didn’t need to hear that stupid shit. No way in hell a girl like you felt anything more than pity for him. He kicked himself every time he fell for it, for each time he went back for you. He went to the cafeteria to get another bottle of whiskey hoping to numb down the shit coursing in his brain, draining a quarter of it before taking advantage of the shower. He never took mind to being dirty, grew up with the water getting cut off enough that he got used to staying dirty or bathing in a stream. But it felt good, layers of sweat being rinsed off him his had laid on the glass wall. He gritted his teeth, his mind going back to you.

The way you smiled at him tonight like you had been waiting for him, happy to see he came to you. His hand went down to wrap around himself, letting out a shaky breath through his nose as he started pumping. Seeing the shock on your face when he had touched you, but there hadn’t been anything in your eyes saying you didn’t like it. He was good at picking up on things and if he had to he’d say the way your hands twitched and your stare locked on him you wanted to touch back. But he had to be wrong, though he’d pretend that you did right now. The softness of your hand touching his face in return, maybe going down his chest to feel his heart thrumming, that sweet touch could go lower taking over his own hand. What if you let him touch you back, see each other come apart? Feel your breath on his neck as he touched you down there as you touched him. God, he felt his balls tighten up, wanting so bad to feel you shake under him. With a groan he let himself release, cleaning up in a hurry to erase the crime.

It’d never happen, and he hated himself for letting himself think he had a chance even in his head. Getting dress he got down to half the bottle, the effects helping him relax as he settled into the bed. He was hoping to drop off before anything else popped in his brain. But before he could close his eyes banging came at the door.

“Hang on a damn second!”

The knocking ceased then, as he went to open it. His stomach flopped when he saw it was you, a shy smile coming on your face as he stared at you, you weren’t nowhere near as drunk as the Chinaman was but he could see your eyes were a bit glassy.

“What ya wantin’?”

You rubbed your lips together. “I wasn’t meaning to bother you or anything, but I was hoping you could use a roommate.”

His stomach flopped again, and he immediately answered. “No.”

That smile fell, hurt and anxiety replacing the happy sheen in your eyes. “I know you like to be alone and everything but this is the only other room that has an extra bed and –“

“Should’ve picked when ya had the chance not my fault ya missed out.”

“I was getting medicine for my face…fine, thanks, I’m stuck rooming with Walsh.”

You went to walk away, his stomach deciding to flop into his chest. “The fuck ya goin’ ta him for?”

“I told you, there’s no more rooms left. You and him are the only ones that didn’t have a roommate to bunk with. Seemed like a good idea to come to you…thought we were friends and everything. I’ll see you tomorrow, Daryl.”

He reached for you then, clasping your elbow in his hand. “Ain’t stayin’ in there with him. Both know he’s off his nut with that woman’s husband comin’ back.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to do. I’m not kicking someone else out of their beds so I can have one. I’ll sleep in the game room or something.”

“Get yur ass in here before I change my mind.”

“Don’t be doin’ me any favors, Daryl.”

His jaw clenched. He knew he’d pissed you off. “I’m sorry I pissed ya off and shit, ya can either sleep in here or don’t!”

You blinked at him, before smiling again. “Why couldn’t you be that nice when I knocked?”

He watched you set your stuff down by the other bed. “I’ll try not to bother you. The kids are still up, so I’ll probably head to the game room for a while, maybe read in there –“

“Can’t sleep?” Or was it because he was in here?

You shook your head. “Nope, it’s nighttime right now, my clock’s turned on and won’t shut down. So I’ll wander around while you guys sleep. It’ll be like we’re back at the quarry. Try my best not to disturb you, sweet drunkard.”

He snorted. “Ain’t drunk, girl.”

He wanted to keep you talking, but didn’t know what to say, ending up chewing on his fingernail.

“Would it be okay if I used the shower?”

Fuck, he knew you could see his face turning red. “S’yours too. Shit’s already in there.”

You picked through your bag gathering a bundle of clothes to change into when you started moving towards the bathroom. You turned around and backtracked, reaching a hand out towards his face. Daryl came close to pulling back, used to hands coming out only to smack him. But you didn’t feeling the lightness of your fingertips moving a piece of hair off his forehead.

“I don’t which is more handsome, you clean or dirty. But you do smell a lot better.”

He didn’t reply eyes moving from you as he clicked his tongue. He heard the door to the bathroom click and he sighed, he needed another drink.

He felt himself being stirred, and he didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was you.

“What the hell ya wantin’ now?”

You were whispering, like the two of you were in a library or something. “Can I use your bag?”

His eyes opened then. “Fuck for?”

“I need to put things in it, I’ve went to get some of that medicine and stuff, and now I’m going to get some of the MRE’s and canned food.”

“Put the shit in your bag.”

“I don’t have any more room, please?”

“Why’re ya even taking shit for?”

You took a moment to answer. “Doesn’t it…I just feel like this is one of those too good to be true things. Like something bad’s going to happen. You know? Something’s wrong with Jenner, I don’t know. I went in there not too long ago and saw him talking to Rick. He was trying to comfort him, but it felt so cold.”

“What’d he say?”

“Was telling Rick everything would be okay, I don’t feel like it is though, not here. Is that bad? Am I wrong?”

Daryl rubbed at his face staring at the dark ceiling. “I don’t know, Y/N. Best be prepared, so don’t be looking through my shit in the bag.”

“Thank you, Daryl.”

“Yeah.”

When he woke again, he was warm. Not in a bad way, he felt comfortable, content. Taking his time to let the drowsiness wear off. His senses came back, noting heaviness around him. Opening his eyes he saw you snug against him. Head laid up on his chest, arm splayed on his stomach, and hair wrapped around his neck like a scarf. It was nice. Something he didn't want to admit, he needed to move. He couldn't think why you were even over here. Trying to slip away, you nestled closer, his arms enclosing on your arms to get them to stop gripping him. 

"Where're you going?"

He flushed, glancing down to see your bleary eyes blinking at him.

"Why are ya even over here?"

"I was cold. You said I could."

He thought back to last night could barely recall being shaken away a second time when you whispered to him that the room was freezing. If you could please share the bed and warmth. His drunken haze had debilitated him, letting his need to feel you overcome rational thought. 

"It's mornin' gotta get up."

"I know, went to bed not too long ago."

No wonder he barely remembered sleep being too in depth so early, and no wonder you were exhausted your schedule fucked up now that you were underground. "Need ta push through it then, gotta ask the doc yur questions don't ya?"

You had moved deeper on the small bed, taking over where his warmth had been. "You'd tell me wouldn't you? If something big's happening?"

He shrugged. "Guess I can. Better if ya heard it from him wouldn't it?"

"I trust you to tell me, Daryl. Besides, I know it's pessimistic, but I don't need a doctor or a scientist to tell me that we're pretty much screwed."

You were right, neither of you did.


End file.
